criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyman Maksimov
Lyman Maksimov (appearing as Colonel Lyman Maksimov; Rus: Лиман Максимов) was one of the suspects in the murder investigations of scientist Douglas Vane in Murder, Sweet Murder (Case #14 of Campbell City) and gambler David Crane in Children of the Dark (Case #17 of Campbell City). Profile Lyman is a 45-year-old colonel working for the US Army. He dons a green colonel's suit with many emblems and badges, along with a golden sash in front. He also has a black mustache, along with black parted hair under a hat. In his first appearance, it is revealed that he is fond of spicy food and knows music. In his second appearance, he sports acid burns on his neck. It is revealed that he knows chemistry, eats sushi, and drinks champagne. Role in Case(s) Murder, Sweet Murder Lyman was first interrogated at the request of Chief Ronald Harrison, as some of historian Ilyria Deneuve's research revealed that the victim's research was filed as classified work. When Officer Everett Winston and the player confronted him about this, the colonel claimed that he wanted the work to be classified so less people would find out about it. Everett thought that the colonel was acting suspicious and decided to keep an eye on him. Lyman was interrogated once more when his DNA was found on a hit list that included the victim. Everett felt the need to not only ask why the victim was on his hit list, but also why he had one. Lyman claimed that he had the hit list simply because there were many people the army had to exterminate. He also said that not all on the list were people, only to rudely snatch the hit list and run off. Despite his rude behavior, it was revealed that scientist Jason Tanner was the killer of Douglas Vane. However, he had to be chatted with so that the Campbell City Police Department could learn more about the disease. The colonel claimed that the reason Douglas was on his hit list was because the victim had stolen his files one day at the Fiori de la Plaza. The team found a file of the militia's inventory at the crime scene. When digital analyst Carl Bryson analyzed the file, it was revealed that the militia was in contact with some vials of the disease. When informed of this, the colonel said he already knew that and that he wanted the scientists of the military to work towards finding a cure. Children of the Dark Lyman found himself in the red once more when an army badge of his was found at the main street. When interrogated about it, he claimed that David Crane had stolen it from him, most likely due to him being part of the disease spreading scheme. Reena claimed that just like the past, he was probably lying, and told him to stay put. Lyman was once again chatted with when a torn lanyard of his was found at the Palm Beach sign. When Bryson performed analysis on the lanyard, it was revealed that there was a microchip inside the lanyard. After examination of the microchip, the player was informed that inside the microchip was extremely important data regarding the disease, including but not limited to a list of people involved with the spreading across the junior officer's hometown. However, most of the data was written in a language impossible to decode. When confronted of this, Lyman said that he wanted to take matters into his own hands about the disease spreadings. Despite his suspicion and secretive behavior, it was revealed that David's killer was none other than Megan Moore, informant for the CCPD. Case Appearances *Murder, Sweet Murder (Case #14 of Campbell City) *Children of the Dark (Case #17 of Campbell City) Category:Characters of Campbell City Category:Suspects of Campbell City